The Ending is always Happy Right?
by Harpiebird
Summary: “Peter!” whispered Wendy as she gently brushed away his bangs. Peter looked up weakly at Wendy and smiled weakly at her. “Peter! Please be alright!” PLEASE READ&REVIEW! Writer's Block! Unable to update.
1. A Sad Beginning

> ** Sad Stories, Where the Ending is Always Happy  
**  
_** By Stephanie**_  
  
**A/N:** I was so in love with the new movie, Peter Pan that I _sooo_ wanted to do a Peter/Wendy fic!  
  
And Jeremy Sumpter is **_SO_** hot! Well at least my sister and I think so, lol!
> 
> _**I DO NOT OWN PETER PAN, WENDY DARLING, THE LOST BOYS or CAPTAIN HOOK, or anyone else.**_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chapter 1; A Sad Beginning**
> 
> "I know who you are Peter!"
> 
> "I'm the best there ever was!" Peter called to Hook while flying by.  
  
"No, you're a tragedy!" yelled Captain Hook 
> 
> "Me, _Tragic_?" Peter asked flying towards Hook
> 
> "She was leaving you! Your Wendy was leaving you." Peter stopped flying, his sword raised high above his head. His face fell from a happy looking boy to a scared and worried looking boy. "Why should she stay? What have you to offer? You are incomplete. Let's take a look into the future, shall we? You fly to Wendy's nursery and... What's this? The windows are closed." Hook flew to Peter and tried to attack but Peter blocked him with his sword.
> 
> "I'll open it!" yelled Peter 
> 
> "I'm afraid the windows barred." Captain Hook said.
> 
> "I'll call out her name!" Peter yelled
> 
> "She can't hear you."
> 
> "No!" Peter yelled at Hook. 
> 
> "She can't see you." Taunted Hook, 'I'm winning!' thought Hook happily.
> 
> "Wendy!" screamed Peter he dropped a few feet in the air.
> 
> "She's forgotten all about you Peter." Taunted Hook again
> 
> "Stop it! Please! Stop it!" pleaded Peter as he backed away from Hook.
> 
> "You die alone and unloved Peter, just like me." Said Hook as he grabbed Peter, Peter looked down at Wendy, and Hook knocked Peter down where he hit a poll and was knocked to the floor of Hook's ship.
> 
> The Lost Boys, the Darlings, and the Pirates all stopped fighting. Wendy was grabbed by a near by pirate, when she tried to get to Peter.
> 
> "PETER!" screamed Wendy, but it was too late Hook stabbed Peter in the heart. It started to snow and the water boiled like a Tornado was hitting Neverland. It meant Peter Pan; the guardian of Neverland was dying.
> 
> "NOO!!!!!" screamed Wendy, she was in tears and she stomped on the pirate's foot that was holding her and ran to Peter. She took Hook's sword out of Peter before dropping to her knees.  
  
"Peter!" whispered Wendy as she gently brushed away his bangs. Peter looked up weakly at Wendy and smiled weakly at her. "Peter! Please be alright!"  
  
"Wendy..." whispered Peter before he died, Wendy screamed before clasping on Peter.  
  
--  
  
_Chapter 2 coming soon!_ **PLEASE REVIEW!** But please no flames; this is **_my first_** **_attempt_** to write a Peter Pan/Wendy Darling fic and a Peter Pan Movie fic.  
  
**_ -Stephanie_**  
  
**PS: If you do not like this fic, please leave _now _and _not_ Review. THANK YOU.**


	2. Heartache for Neverland

**The Ending is always Happy Right?**  
  
_**By Stephanie**_  
  
**A/N:** _Thanks to: Biscuit (thanks! Maybe it will, maybe not, LOL), ChibiYugiYasha (thanks so much!), AngelicPirate (I started to read your fic, also he is so cute! sigh LOL), beautyqueen321 (Maybe and I'll try to make the chapters longer), and Hey (thanks so much!) for reviewing Chapter 1. _

Also I changed the name, thought it would be better then the other one.

**I _DO NOT OWN_ PETER PAN, WENDY DARLING, THE LOST BOYS _or_ CAPTAIN HOOK, or anyone else.** _Last time I'm going to say that._

* * *

> **Recap of Chapter 1: A Sad Beginning**
> 
> "PETER!" screamed Wendy, but it was too late Hook stabbed Peter in the heart. It started to snow and the water boiled like a Tornado was hitting Neverland. It meant Peter Pan; the guardian of Neverland was dying. "NOO!!!!!" screamed Wendy, she was in tears and she stomped on the pirate's foot that was holding her and ran to Peter. She took Hook's sword out of Peter before dropping to her knees.  
  
"Peter!" whispered Wendy as she gently brushed away his bangs. Peter looked up weakly at Wendy and smiled weakly at her. "Peter! Please be alright!"  
  
"Wendy..." whispered Peter before he died, Wendy screamed before clasping on Peter.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chapter 2; Heartache for Neverland**
> 
> **"_Peter?"_** The lost boys, Michael and John whispered before falling on their knees and hugging each other while crying.
> 
> --
> 
> Tinker Bell flew to Peter.
> 
> Her one emotion was sadness. He had saved her life, and she couldn't save him.
> 
> She looked towards the island. It was dying, she could see that.
> 
> She bent down in the air and cried for Peter Pan.
> 
> The one boy she so much cared and loved about and met years and years long before this moment.
> 
> --
> 
> The sky was black, light only shown when lighting hit. Wind blew hard; the water of the ocean around them was rocking the Jolly Roger back and forth powerfully.
> 
> Some of the pirates had been thrown off the ship because of the wind and waves.
> 
> Hook had been too shocked to say anything. He couldn't believe it; after so long of battling Peter Pan, he finally won. _He had finally won!_
> 
> His crew took off their hats and bowed their heads in respect of Peter Pan. They all would miss fighting him. It was like a second nature to fight him in their eyes, and that second nature would never be feed again.
> 
> --
> 
> "Oh Peter, please live, _**please**_!" pleaded Wendy while gently shaking Peter Pan by his shoulders.
> 
> "I'm **_sorry_**! I **won't** leave you! I _promise_ I **won't**! I'll stay with you in Neverland! **_Forever_**!" whispered Wendy, "Just _please come back to me_!"
> 
> She looked at his emotionless face and put her head on his chest, crying, but was careful with the sword wound.
> 
> Her tears of sorrow, love, passion, innocence, and want ness flowed from Wendy's eyes and fell on Peter.
> 
> 'Please Peter don't be dead.' Wendy screamed at her mind.
> 
> But she knew he was. She knew it, she felt it. But she didn't want it to be true.
> 
> She hated death. She cursed it.
> 
> --
> 
> Tinker Bell looked up quickly, as like something made her do so, and she looked over to a huge tree which was where all the fairies lived or visited. Specks, millions of specks of yellow flew in the air. They were fairies! Millions! Billions of fairies coming towards Peter!
> 
> Tinker Bell knew, at that second that because she realized what the fairies would do to save their guardian. But they needed every fairy that made Peter Pan part of Neverland, Peter Pan was its life source and guardian to protect it.
> 
> And they would never find a child like him again, and they knew that. That was why they cared for him deeply.
> 
> The whole being of Neverland depended on Peter now. And if he were to die, every single creature born here on Neverland would try to save him.
> 
> Mermaids had come swimming towards the ship underneath the fairies, different kinds of birds started to fly toward the ship too, behind the fairies. Crocodiles, fish, and insects came too.
> 
> All the animals that could swim swam over to the ship.
> 
> --
> 
> "Oh Peter," whispered Wendy, tears flowing down her face, as she hugged him tighter. "**I love you** so _**much**_, you must come back." She cried even harder, never even giving anything behind her any thought.

* * *

__

_Chapter 3 coming soon!_ **PLEASE REVIEW!** But please no flames; this is my first attempt to write a Peter Pan/Wendy Darling fic and a Peter Pan (2003) Movie fic.  
  
_ -Stephanie_  
  
**_PS: If you do not like this fic, please leave now and not Review. THANK YOU._**


End file.
